Blood of Olympus
by GeekofWesteros
Summary: As the Seven approach Mount Olympus, they are surprised to encounter another group of demigods with plans to thwart Gaia. Meanwhile, while Nico and Reyna travel west, they encounter a group of Roman half-bloods no one knew still existed, led by a mysterious figure from Nico's past that he can't remember and yet can't quite seem to forget either... Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey reader(s). This is my first attempt at writing any kind of fanfiction, so please remember that if you decide to review. Reviews are definitely appreciated, as they help me with my writing process. I'd just like to dedicate this chapter to my friend FrostyGhostKing for reading it and encouraging me. I haven't quite decided all whose POV I'm going to write yet, but just as a warning, I probably won't do all of the Seven, as I'm worried I won't get their "voice" right. As always, I own nothing.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**-GeekofWesteros**

NICO

Nico sincerely hoped Reyna wasn't dead.

Admittedly, he hadn't talked to her any more than was strictly necessary for the sake of their quest, but it was nice to have someone else around to dilute Coach Hedge. And he supposed it didn't hurt that as long as she was around, Nico didn't have to fight any monsters after shadow travelling. Until today that is.

The route was simple. From Greece Nico had intended to jump to Italy, then France. Shadow travelling across the Atlantic would have killed Nico, so Reyna had suggested using England, Iceland and Greenland as stepping stones to get to Canada. Simple. Shadow travelling from Greece to just outside of Venice, Nico's birthplace and the closest thing the boy ever had to a home (despite not remembering it) was so uneventful that Nico was almost disappointed. Reyna and Coach Hedge had taken alternate shifts keeping watch while Nico got 12 or so hours of sleep and the next morning they travelled from Venice to Orleans, France. Nico chose the city for the sole reason that it made him think of New Orleans, and by extension, Hazel.

Orleans had been more eventful. Apparently Gaia had sensed the Athena Parthenos was on the move, because before they could even make camp the trio was attacked by at least half a dozen hell-hounds. Nico didn't even have time to draw his sword before Reyna had disintegrated three with her Imperial Gold javelin, and then she and Hedge made short work of the others.

They had camped out for shorter this time, barely six hours before Reyna insisted they get moving before reinforcements of the monstrous variety arrived. Landing just South of Edinburgh in Holyrood Park, they were attacked the second they materialized. By none other than Antaeus, son of Gaia by Poseidon. Will-not-die-while-on-the-ground, Antaeus. Already-been-killed-once-by-Percy Antaeus.

_Sigh. Percy._

Nico was beginning to think that Poseidon was the bane of his existence.

Coach Hedge had charged the giant immediately, which resulted in the satyr getting bitch slapped _through a tree._ Reyna approached with a lot more caution after that. _Not enough,_ Nico reflected bitterly. After getting her spear snatched away from her, Reyna moved in closer to fight with her dagger, putting her within arms reach of the brute, which got her thrown at least 20 feet, landing in one of the dozens of prickly shrubs that seemed to be one of the only plants that successfully grew here (other than the aforementioned tree).

He could only be glad the she had bought him enough time to drink enough nectar to kill a lesser demigod. He drew his Stygnian Iron blade and approached Antaeus, while using his powers to search the ground for any sign of corpses he could call on for reinforcements. No such luck.

"Son of Hades. The Earth Mother sends me to retrieve the Parthenos as well as offer you a place in our army. My mother underestimated you. You found the Doors of Death, you survived Tartarus and you destroyed our forces in the House of Hades. And yet you are transporting the statue like an errand boy," Antaeus stated, with a civility that Nico had not suspected the monster was capable of.

"So transporting the Athena Parthenos makes me an errand boy? That's funny. Isn't that EXACTLY what Gaia sent you here to do?" Nico asked, raising an eyebrow. He was taking a mental note of his surroundings. Having a Stygnian Iron blade offered him a slight advantage, as each wound he inflicted would sap some of Antaeus's strength, slowing his recovery. But Nico was still tired from shadow travelling. If he didn't kill Antaeus quickly, he'd go from the Ghost King to just a ghost in just a few minutes. He just didn't see how he could separate Antaeus from the ground without aid.

Antaeus growled. "You have proven yourself a force to be reckoned with. Gaia is not Percy Jackson. She knows that ignoring powerful-" he hesitates for a second, as if looking for the right word, "-individuals can be dangerous. A lesson that appears to be wasted on Perseus Jackson." Nico clenched his jaw at the mention of Percy. Antaeus looked smug.

"You know what, Antaeus. I think I'm going to enjoy this a lot more than I should." And then Nico did something that surprised even himself. He charged.

He was right about needing to end the fight early. If Nico had been armed with anything other than Stygnian Iron, he would be dead by now. The blade's ability to absorb a monster's essence was the only thing that kept he and Antaeus on a level playing field so far. But there was one little problem; Antaeus continues to regain his strength whereas Nico is getting more and more tired by the second. _Killed by a son of Poseidon, what a way to go._ Nico swore that he could just hear Cupid snickering at him, though that might have been the exhaustion talking. Just as the son of Hades is sure his strength could not last, something happened.

An arrow flew past Nico's ear and sunk itself into Antaeus's shoulder. The giant snarled, and ripped the arrow out just as it exploded in a light so bright that Nico suspected neither he or the giant would ever be able to see again. Nico heard rustling in the shrubs and something that reminded him an awful lot of the ground opening up. When the black dots finally went away and his revision returned, what he saw surprised him. Antaeus, suspended over a pit, his arms pulled away from his body by what Nico could only assume were roots. Suddenly, someone impaled the giant from behind as three sharp points rip through Antaeus's gut. _A trident,_ Nico realized. Then as suddenly as it went in, the trident twisted and the giant disintegrated, leaving Nico to stare at the demigods who saved him. On the left is a tall blonde guy, at least 17 or so, armed with a bow. To the far right is a girl with long brown hair who can't be any older than seven, holding a sickle. But they're not what Nico was staring at.

"It.. It can't be."

The trident wielder, probably Nico's age if not a year or so older, looks at Nico skeptically with sea green eyes, barely visible under his jet black hair, as if saying _well that didn't sound like a thank you._

"Long time no see, Neeks. We have a lot of catching up to do."


	2. About that wait

**Okay. So.. This fic is on hold indefinitely. I'd REALLY love to return to it eventually, because I had big plans for it and whatnot, but I got so busy with life and finals and my new job that I didn't have time to write, and then by the time I did, my initial excitement passed. There's this Jasico fic idea that I can't get out of my head, so I'm planning to write that and hopefully once I'm done with that I can return here. If you're interested in finding out what the storyline of this fic was going to be, but don't want to wait 5ever to find out, send me a PM and I'd be more than happy to give you a brief outline, it's the least I could do.**

**Thanks for understanding...**

**GeekofWesteros**


End file.
